mazerunnerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Teresa Agnes
Teresa (mit echtem Namen Deedee) ist das einzige weibliche Mitglied der Gruppe. Ihr Name bezieht sich vermutlich auf Mutter Teresa. Persönlichkeit Biografie Im Labyrinth Teresa wird einen Tag nach Thomas zur Lichtung gebracht. Sie ist bewusstlos und sorgt bei der Gruppe für große Aufregung, da sie das erste Mädchen ist, was je dagewesen ist. Zunächst halten alle sie für tot – bis sie sich kurz aufrichtet und verkündet, dass sich jetzt alles ändern wird. Anschließend fällt sie wieder in ihr Koma zurück. Teresa ist die letzte Person überhaupt, die über die Box zu den Lichtern stößt. Während die anderen misstrauisch sind, spürt Thomas sofort eine Verbindung zu Teresa und stellt auch bald fest, dass die beiden sogar telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelingt einem Teil der Gruppe die Flucht aus dem Labyrinth. Anschließend wird sie an einem anderen Ort untergebracht als die Jungs, kann sich telepathisch aber weiterhin mit Thomas austauschen. In der Brandwüste Teresa verschwindet und Thomas ist nicht mehr in der Lage, sich mit ihr telepatisch zu verständigen. Als die Lichter in der Brandwüste sind, trifft Thomas auf Teresa, die ihn küsst und ihm ankündigt, dass schlimme Dinge passieren werden und er ihr aber trotzdem immer vertrauen soll. Kurze Zeit später werden die Jungen von ihr und Gruppe B angegriffen und Teresa droht den Jungen, sie alle zu töten, wenn Thomas nicht mit ihr kommt. Thomas wird von der Mädchengruppe entführt und zum Versteck der Mädchen gebracht. Als Teresa nicht da ist, erfährt Thomas von der Mädchengruppe, dass Teresa die ganze Zeit über meint, dass Thomas ihr schlimme Dinge angetan hätte, von denen Thomas allerdings keine Ahnung hat. Überzeugt von Thomas Aussage, nichts Teresa angetan zu haben, begleiten sie Thomas zu einem Versteck hinter die Berge, an dem er angeblich umgebracht werden soll, laut Teresa. Als die Gruppe bei dem besagten Treffpunkt ankommt, fehlt von Teresa weiterhin jede Spur. Als die Gruppe weiterläuft, taucht diese jedoch auf und sagt Thomas, alles wäre vorbei und er solle mit ihr kommen. Thomas folgt ihr, obwohl er sich schon denken kann, dass noch nicht alles vorbei ist. Tatsächlich erklärt dann Teresa, als sie weitgenug von Gruppe B entfernt sind, das Aris, der einzige Junge aus Gruppe B, der anstatt Teresa in Gruppe A aufgetaucht ist, hinter Thomas mit einem Messer stände und ihn jederzeit töten würde, wenn er sich wehren würde. Des weiteren sagt sie, dass Aris und sie sich bereits im Labyrinth verständigt hätten, während beide im Koma gelegen hätten. Thomas versucht sie zu ignorieren. Teresa und Aris knutschen daraufhin wild miteinander rum und zwingen Thomas, ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Danach wird Thomas von Teresa in eine Kammer mit angeblich giftigen Gasen gesperrt. Als er von Teresa geweckt wird, merkt er jedoch, dass die "giftigen" Gase ihn geheilt haben. Teresa erzählt Thomas, ANGST hätte sie dazu gezwungen, all das zu machen, weil sie Thomas sonst getötet hätten. Und sie hätte jetzt das, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte, geopfert, um ihn zu retten. Auch von den anderen Lichtern, die sie kurze Zeit danach treffen, wird Teresa als Verräterin beschimpft und wird, ab da, nicht mehr von allen so gerne gesehen. In der Todeszone Teresa ist weiterhin nicht sehr beliebt. Thomas misstraut ihr noch immer und auch die anderen, insbesondere Minho, verachten sie. Als ihnen vom „Rattenmann“ Janson vorgeschlagen wird, ihr Gedächtnis wiederzubekommen, stimmt Teresa zu. Des Weiteren liest Rattenmann vor, wer immun ist, darunter auch Teresa, und wer nicht. Thomas interessiert sich jedoch kaum für Teresa, weil sie ihn zu hassen scheint und er inzwischen Brenda kennengelernt hat, mit der er eine Liebelei entwickelt. Außerdem hat er erfahren, dass sein guter Freund Newt nicht immun ist. Als Thomas, Minho und Newt am nächsten Tag fliehen, wird ihnen dort von Jorge gesagt, dass Teresa bereits mit ihrer Clique geflohen seien. Später behauptet es Teresa jedoch genau umgekehrt: Dass es hieße, Thomas, Minho und Newt hätten sich im Wald versteckt und wären erst nach ihnen geflohen. Thomas trifft Teresa in Gefangenschaft des Rechten Arms wieder. Verliert sie jedoch wieder, weil er dann mit Brenda zu Gally aufbricht. Als er, lange Zeit später, nachdem er erneut von ANGST geflohen ist, die ihm diesmal das Gehirn amputieren wollten, erneut auf den Rechten Arm trifft, ist Teresa auch darunter. Gemeinsam rennen sie zurück ins Labyrinth, um Bratpfanne und andere Gefangene von ANGST, die wieder ins Labyrinth abgeschoben wurden, zurückzubringen. Jedoch hat bereits der Rechte Arm überall Dynamit befestigt, da sie das Labyrinth in die Luft sprengen wollten, um es so ANGST zu zeigen. Als Thomas, Teresa & co. sich auf den Rückweg begeben, fängt das Labyrinth an, zu zerfallen. Dabei sterben viele Leute. Teresa will sich für einen Griever opfern, Thomas rettet sie jedoch noch rechzeitig. Danach rennen sie zu einer Flat Trans, deren Standort Ava Paige ihnen vorher beschrieben hat. Kurz bevor sie jedoch hindurch gehen können, wird Teresa von einem großen Stein zerquetscht. Kill Order Siehe: Deedee Aussehen »Thomas sah nur das Mädchen an: Obwohl sie so blass war, sah sie wirklich hübsch aus. Mehr als hübsch. Schön. Seidige Haare, glatte Haut, perfekte Lippen, lange Beine. … Glühend blaue Augen wanderten hin und her. Ihre rosa Lippen zitterten.« Teresa ist ziemlich schön. Sie sieht aus wie fünfzehn, obwohl sie bereits siebzehn ist. Sie ist zierlich, aber nicht zu klein oder zu dünn. Sie hat helle Haut, schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Im Film wird sie von Kaya Scodelario dargestellt. Beziehungen Thomas Im Labyrinth war sie Thomas beste Freundin. Schon gleich als sie auf die Lichtung kommt, spürt Thomas eine Verbindung zu ihr. Als Brenda in der Brandwüste hinzukommt, kommt es Thomas falsch vor, mit ihr etwas anzufangen, weil in seinem Kopf immer wieder Teresa auftaucht. Es kommt auch zum Kuss. Nach dem Kuss wird Teresa Thomas immer fremder und am Ende der Brandwüste hält er sie für eine Verräterin. In der Todeszone hat er dann auch keine Probleme mehr, mit Brenda Händchen zu halten, was Teresa aber gar nicht ab kann. Trotzdem bezeichnet er sie aber noch als eine Freundin. Aris Aris kannte sie schon vor der Lichtung. Während sie im Koma lag, sprach sie mit ihm über Gedanken. In der Brandwüste küssen sie sich dann, von ANGST gezwungen. Nachdem Thomas aus der Gaskammer entlassen wurde, erzählt Teresa ihm alles und sagt, dass zwischen ihr und Aris nie etwas war und sein wird. Sie sind "nur noch" Freunde. Minho Minho kann Teresa von der ersten Sekunde nicht ab. Er mag sie nicht besonders und macht auch kein großes Geheimnis drum. Trotzdem hilft er ihr in Not. ANGST Teresa betont immer wieder, dass ANGST gut sei („ANGST ist gut“) Sie vertraut ANGST und hat auch schon gemeint, dass ANGST ja nicht so verkehrt sein kann, wenn Thomas und sie dort gearbeitet haben. Brenda Teresa kann Brenda nicht leiden, da sie merkt, dass diese ihr Thomas wegnimmt. Sie bezeichnet Brenda als hinterhältig. Auch Brenda ist nicht allzu entzückt von Teresa. en:Teresa Agnes Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Gruppe A Kategorie:Gruppe B Kategorie:Immune Kategorie:Testperson